witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Hay Lin
Hay Lin (age 13 and the youngest of the group) was born on June 4 and was raised in the town of Heatherfield. She is feisty, confident, pretty, full of energy, and very optimistic and determined. She is one of the five teenage girls who are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Their mission is to protect Kandrakar; the center of the universe and the other planets from evil. Profile Hay Lin is something of a free spirit: she's absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative, talented and insightful when it comes to people around her. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She has a sense of humor rivaling that of Irma's. She can be considered a slight comic-alien geek at heart because of her love to collect comics and alien collectables. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Her quirky style spills into dialect as well, with idiosyncratic expressions like "cosmic", "spacious" (in place of more mainstream options like: "cool") and "weirdific". In the Spanish version of the comic, she often exclaimed: "Yap!" Hay Lin is not superb at Physical Education, as shown when she herself once says she shall need to get into shape after running. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works at to help her family out. She has a habit of writing people's names, dates, numbers and anything else that might come in handy on the back of her hand, or arm so she does not forget anything important during one of her creative brainstorms. Later on, she begins to wear dental braces, which an important plot element in the TV series (T is for Trauma). She has a huge crush on the new boy in town, Eric Lyndon, who likes her just as much. Hay Lin had her first kiss with Eric. Guardian Outfit While Taranee's uniform is more fit for mobility, Hay Lin's seems to put emphasis on grace and freedom. However, it is also the most revealing. It consists of a small, teal cropped top whose sleeves curls around her shoulders, and a knee-length skirt that splits at the sides, revealing most of her legs. A beaded cord is tied around the waistband, similar to how she wears skirts in her civilian clothes. She sports purple Mary Janes, as well, and unlike the other Guardians, who wear leggings, she wears turquoise and green socks. In the New Power Arc, her uniform seems to be loosely based on a cheongsam. Her top appears to be the upper half of a cheongsam mixed with a halter top. Her skirt has grown long and wispy, and the beaded cords are gone. Instead, they are replaced with matching purple bands that hug her rib area. She also has more bands around her arms, except these are teal colored, and she has black fingerless gloves. Her hair has grown longer and parts of it are styled into traditional Chinese buns. Character history Hay Lin works at her family's restaurant and went to school. She would often goof around in her classes. Once, she was assigned the task of making a simple kite for a school project. She decided to make an overly fancy Chinese dragon kite and spent all night working on it. Her teacher failed her before Hay Lin even had a chance to fly it because her teacher assumed it would not fly on its own and that it was far too heavy to even lift off the ground. It is slightly ironic that she is the Guardian of Air. While the show and comics use the Greek Elements (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire), and the Chinese elements do not contain air, but rather Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. Powers and Abilities Hay Lin has the power over Air and can manipulate and control various aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for traveling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the sound waves that travel through the air. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonogramms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible. At some point Hay Lin has managed to do shape shifting. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. When she becomes one with the air dragons in "Z Is For Zenith", she becomes an air-like being with her pigtails swirling around her like a cyclone. Hay Lin, with her power over air has the ability to: *'Aerokinesis': power over air and can manipulate aspects of said element. Capable of conjuring clouds, create (highly destructive) windstorms and tornadoes, control temperature of air, freeze people and objects, create airbubbles for travelling underwater, create breathable oxygen, suck the air and wind out of living beings. Use her breath as a weapon. In simple terms she can manipulate any aspects of said element. **'Aerokinetic constructs': Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures. She can also use air shields **'Steam Manipulation': Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) **'Telekinesis (simulated)': Use wind to move objects **'Air Blasts': Shoot air blasts at her opponents *'Superhuman Hearing' *Recall other peoples memories *'Invisibility': She can make herself and others completely invisible *'Precognition': She can use empathic precognition (also seen as Premenitions) *'Superhuman Agility': She posses greatly strengthened and amplified agility. *'Flight' *'Atmokinesis': Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will *'Psychometry': Recall and read the memories and history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. *'Energy Blasts': Shoot beams of silver energy from her hands *Soundproof rooms *'Shapeshifting powers ' *Act as an empath *Transmute objects *Use her breath as ice *Use her breath as wind *Control air vortexes *Give others and herself the ability to fly *Communicate with the air *Explore the atomsphere and the memories of the past, depending on the location she's in *Near-immortality *'Aeromancy:' see vivid vision or scene through air *Double cyclone attacks *Windstorm attack *Tornado Bursts Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include: *Flight *Make herself and others completely invisible *Glamouring *Teleportation *Recall other peoples memories Weaknesses The Star of Threbe: Hay Lin as well as the rest of the guardians was rendered powerless due to the power of the Star of Threbe, used to find Elyon. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironicaly the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar. W.I.T.C.H. Season 1 Episode 11 - The Stone of Threbe Trivia *Hay Lin is the''' only''' member of W.I.T.C.H. that doesn't have a sibling. *She is in the same class 7B as Taranee and Irma. *She is the youngest of all the girls. W.I.T.C.H. Season 1 Episode 9 - Return of the Tracker *Her hobbies are drawing, designing clothes, science fiction stuff, and collecting comic books. *She likes flying, a good comic book, and when she got away from her braces (although she got very used to them after a time). *Hay Lin´s dentist's name is Karl Jank *She crashes against the fourth wall during the first episode when she flies for the first time. References Gallery In Comics tumblr_m32f19SlHK1rqur4vo1_400.jpg tumblr_mk33kd0yLz1s2z58qo1_400.jpg W-I-T-C-H-witch-22555415-940-1313.jpg tumblr_mk33kd0yLz1s2z58qo5_500.jpg tumblr_mmxudpICeT1s8anl4o1_400.jpg Hay_Livvvn.jpg Hay_Lin_by_D_Gummy_Bear.jpg hayheylooks.png jigww5.png jigww5.png tumblr_mhzongQF4T1rtqamho1_500_large.jpg In TV Show The Stone of Threbe.jpg The Stone of Threbe (2).jpg Happy Birthday Will (4).jpg|Hay Lin in Chun Li's costume Stop the Presses.jpg The Labyrinth.jpg A is for anonymous (2).jpg Guardian Form First Form haylin1.jpg Untitled 42.png HayLin-03.jpg tumblr_mnvwm5jkkY1qdsu0ko2_250.gif Tumblr msonig2I1R1rm43amo5 250.gif tumblr_mqandvENTz1rm43amo1_400.gif New Power Form 412047_1270349567859_full.jpg HaylinNewPower.jpg Untitled 37.png haylin2.png 23w17bn.png hay lin.png Hay-Lin-witch-23215866-269-361.png Untitled 38.png Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Female Characters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:Lin Family Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Asian Characters Category:Images of Hay Lin Category:Featured Articles